This invention relates to a bulkhead operating mechanism and more particularly to a structure for facilitating movement of a freight bracing bulkhead assembly along a cargo area.
Bulkhead assemblies are employed for bracing freight in railroad cars, highway trailers or like freight transporting vehicles. The bulkhead assembly includes a large panel or frame that spans at least a portion of the width of the cargo area and which is supported for movement along the length of the cargo area. Such bulkhead panels or frames are conventionally supported on overhead track assemblies. It has been the practice to provide a chain fall that operates sprocket wheels which cooperate with the overhead track to facilitate movement of the bulkhead assembly to and from bracing positions. The chain fall offers some mechanical advantage that assists in movement of the bulkhead assembly, when positioned closely adjacent the load. In many instances, however, the chain fall per se does not afford sufficient mechanical advantage to achieve either initial or final movement of the bulkhead panel.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide an improved mechanism for moving a bulkhead assembly in a cargo area.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bulkhead operating mechanism that further multiplies the mechanical advantage and force applied to a bulkhead chain fall.